Desolate
by cooltreeko
Summary: When a previously abused girl encounters a injured enderman, what will happen to them both? will she help him? will he bond with her, and will she bond with him also? what happens when Steve gets thrown into play?
1. Chapter 1

**_yes, I know. I'm popping up stories like mosquitoes in the summer. xD (that officially made no sense... xD) but I didn't want to hoard this story, so, here it is!_**

* * *

I swung back, and smashed the coal block with my diamond pickaxe. I gathered the fallen coal, and I stashed them back inside my backpack. I sighed as I started on the next one. It was winter, and I needed coal to keep my fire going, for me and Frost, my wolf. I found Frost last winter. It was one of the bitterest nights I have ever felt. I remember the bitter gusts of wind eating away at my fingers as I chopped a tree down.

I heard the faint whining of a puppy nearby. I shrugged it off the first time, just the wind whistling through the trees. A second time, I stopped hacking at the wood, and I listened closely. Somehow, through the sounds of the whirling wind, and the sound of me hacking away at the wood, I heard a wolf's voice echo from yards away.

The yelp sounded again, and I dashed toward my right. I squinted through the dark of the night while holding my torch up high, and I nearly dropped my torch at the sight. A white wolf was curled up. I whistled softly, and the wolf's ears twitched slightly. I dared to inch toward the wolf.

"It's okay . . . it's okay." I cooed at it. I got within arms reach, and I heard the wolf weakly growl. The wolf was dying; I knew it. It was going to die, the way its eyes were barely cracked open, and the way its voice sounded, I knew it. I crouched down, and I reached my hands out to her, palm up. It weakly sniffed my hand, and it nudged her head on my hand. I softly petted her head, and then it slightly uncurled. I gasped at the sight.

A puppy! The poor pup's face and fur were coated in frost. I slowly reached my hand toward her pup, making sure she wasn't going bite my hand off. She whimpered softly and I lightly picked the pup up. It was as if she knew I was going to help her pup. I stuffed the pup into my thick, and tight sweater. I then gently lifted the near-dead mother up. The mother was so cold, almost as cold as ice. I ran toward my cave, and I nearly busted the door down. I laid the mother and pup right next to the fire. I dashed out almost as soon as I entered, and I finished chopping the tree down.

After that, I ran in, and all of my logs fell at my feet. I knew it was coming, but the thought of an orphaned puppy just ripped my core to shreds. I dashed and knelt down beside the mother. I felt for a sign of breathing in front of the snout of the mother. Nothing. I gently shook the mother, and she was limp. I sighed sadly, and the puppy whimpered. Frost kept on whimpering while nudging her mother. The mother never stirred. Forever asleep. She did her job though, and I need to do my part. I left the mother by the fire, letting the puppy say her farewells to her deceased mother.

The pup curled up next to her mother, and wormed her way under her mother's arm. I sighed sadly. I knew the feeling all too well.

I slammed my iron pickaxe down again, cracking open yet another block.

"Ah!" I yelped as I felt sharp pain shoot through my upper back.

_Dammit! I must have pulled something. _I said bitterly in my mind. I gathered the coal, and I looked inside of my bag. Twelve . . . thirty . . . forty-two. Forty-two coal. That should be good for a while.

_Clack! Click! Clack!_

"Ah!" I yelped as an arrow whizzed by my head. I pulled my sword out, and the next arrow bounced off of my golden blade. I drew my sword over my head, and I swung down with all my might on the skeleton's skull. I coughed when the head split open, sending a cloud of dust up. I sighed with relief. That seemed to be the only mob.

"AHHH!" I shrieked as a rotten hand seized my left arm. I swiftly slice its arm off with the sword in my right hand. The beast shrieked in anger. I sliced his head down the center, and the contents of the skull spilled out, sending a rancid scent into the air. I snatched my bag and dashed toward the exit, chocking down vomit.

"Maaaaaawwwwnn" I heard a zombie moan. I glanced behind me just as a hoard of zombies hobbled after me. I ran as fast as I could, taking turns to lose the un-dead. I ran until I felt like I was weightless, like my feet weren't even touching the ground. Out of breath, I dared to glance behind me, all of the zombies were gone.

_**THUD! **_

I moaned in pain. My head was spinning. I'm such an _idiot! _I wobbly stood up and I glared at the wall. Stupid wall. Stupid me! I was tempted to kick the wall in frustration, but it wouldn't do any good. My head was still spinning anyway, so I'd just miss and fall. Once I got my brain sorted out, I began to lightly jog. I smiled when I spotted natural moonlight peeking into the cave. I climbed up my ladder, making sure to listen for the clattering of bones, or the sound of moaning behind me. I poked my head up, and scanned for any sorts of mobs. Thankfully I didn't spot any of those green freaks.

I crawled up, and the bitter wind smacked me in the face. I sighed as I began to walk to my house. It wasn't very far at all. I could spot that warm, glowing box from anywhere.

I felt for my sword- Ugh! I left it in that cave. I squatted on the ground as I pulled out my torch. I fished in my pants pocket, and I finally found my flint. Once I lit my torch, I continued to walk toward my house. I didn't have any other weapons, and I knew how much zombies and skeletons _hated_ the light.

I safely made it there, without encountering any endermen, or anything to bug me. There were no missing blocks in my house, thankfully. All I need to come home to is a dead dog with a bunch of spiders inside. I pressed the button to open my door, and I walked through. I have an iron door, because my wooden doors kept on being busted down by the decaying zombies.

I sighed as I dumped my coal into my chest. I opened my back door, and I walked out into the fenced backyard. I took my shovel, and I scrapped off all the snow and ice that encased around my metal container.

"BARK!"

"AHH!" I shrieked at frosty's bark.

"Don't worry! I'll get your share!" I grumbled to her. I wish that damn dog would stop scarring me on purpose. I pulled out two raw steaks. I slammed the chest shut-

I stifled a shrill scream as my eyes focused on an enderman standing inside of the fence. I lowered and shielded my eyes to avoid eye contact. I backed up and grabbed Frosty by her collar.

"BARK! BARK!" Frosty protested.

"Shut up! I don't need you getting killed!" I hissed as a response. She busted away from my grasp.

"FROSTY!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I dashed towards her-

_**THUD! **_

No, I better not have- I automatically looked up, and I felt myself turn pale. I knocked an enderman on his rear, and he looked pissed as he wobbly stood up. My mouth ran dry, and I couldn't breathe. I was going to die, because of that damn dog- I dumbly blinked. It wasn't attacking me. It was just staring at me. It felt like holes were being bore into my eye sockets. I tried to look away, but I was as stiff as a board. I couldn't even move. I tried to crawl backwards, and I tried to stand up. I couldn't even breathe.

I noticed its arm was wrapped around his torso. I squinted, and I saw purple fluid oozing out from under its hand. I finally could move again. I stood up while keeping eye contact. I sucked up all the courage I could muster. I grabbed his free hand and began to attempt to drag him to my house.

I know what you are thinking. I'm an idiot. Why would I help a mob? Well, an Enderman saved my life. He threw my abusive father like a rag doll, and he gave him a good thrashing. He teleported me to my house, in front of my mother. She was wide eyed and her mouth nearly hit the floor. He was gone just like that. Vanished. Never showed his face again.

The enderman raised his hand back, and slapped me clean across my face. I stiffened.

"I'm trying to help you!" I hissed. "Unless you want that to get infected and die a horrible death. You WILL come inside!" I glared at the enderman, and he was shocked. His eyes were wide, and he just stared at me. I tugged on his arm, and he followed, reluctantly almost. I knew he could kill me with one blow, I knew he could torment me, I knew he could teleport me to the nether. I surprised the piss out of myself actually. I knew I surprised the piss out of him too. I pulled him to my open door, and I gave him time to duck

Thankfully I made my house seven blocks high, minus the roof. I had two stories in the whole place. Half of the upper floor was made to where it was open and connected to the bottom floor. It had a little balcony where I had a harder time falling off, since I figured that out the hard way.

I dragged him to my bed.

"Sit." I demanded. My heart was hammering in my chest. I don't know how I am doing this_! _It was like I was almost not in control anymore. It felt like I had to, like if I didn't, I would die. It was almost like my life was on the line if I didn't help, even though I knew it wasn't. What I'm doing _is_ what is putting my life on the line.

He sat down, still in a daze. I dashed over to my door, and slammed it shut. I grabbed my last health potion, and a brew I made to disinfect any wounds. I grabbed some clean cloth and I dashed to the enderman. I held up the health potion.

"Take it and drink it." I demanded once again. He lightly took it out my hands, and he sniffed the scent of it in. I nearly laughed at the look of disgust he gave me. I snatched it out of his hands, splashed some into my mouth, and I handed it back to him.

"See? Not that bad." I sighed, trying my best to not gag. I dragged a chair next to him and stood up on it to reach his wound properly. He held the empty potion bottle with disgust written all over his face. I lightly took it and tossed onto the trash bin.

"Umm, can you move your hand?" I questioned. He looked me in the eye, as if he was scared. He slowly pulled away, and I had to stop myself from gasping.

"It's not _that _bad." I lied. I knew he couldn't see it, so I didn't want him to flip out from my shock. All I needed was to deal with a scared enderman.

"Whatever you do, do_ not _jerk, or move. It might screw you up more." I said calmly. I lightly pulled the edges of the deep hole open. A shard of an arrow head was imbedded inside of his chest. I cursed, and jumped off of my chair. I dug out my long pair of tweezers I kept. I rubbed the tweezers down with my disinfectant brew, and I spread the wound open some more than last. I heard him breathe in sharply.

"I'm sorry it hurts. It will be over real fast, okay?" I spoke calmly to him. I carefully slid the tweezers in.

"On the count of three, one, two-" I quickly pulled out the shard. He yelped in the process and he just glared at me.

"Best tactic to use when extracting a foreign object. That way the muscles won't tense up." I simply stated while I quickly disinfecting his wound.

"Hold this . . . " I said while pressing a gauze against his wound. He held it in place while I prepared the bandages to wrap around his torso. I sighed when I finished.

"Thank you for not breaking my neck or anything." I sighed as I hopped off of the chair. I knew he could easily snap my neck any time he wanted. He made a bubbling noise, as if he was thanking me.

"Mhm, no prob." I replied. I hoped he was thanking me. I pushed a stool at the end of my bed.

"There. You should stay here for at least a day. You can sleep there." I said referring to my bed. He blinked and looked down at me. I didn't even come up to his waist. I was 5' 5", and his waist must have been six or more feet tall. He still towered over me, even though I was standing up, and he was sitting down. I grabbed my spare blanket, and I spread it on the floor. I laid down at one end, and I rolled myself up in it. Yes, I'm weird. I knew that's what he was thinking when he looked at me like I just sprouted a second head. I simply chuckled.

I inched like a worm until I was a little closer to the fire. I pulled an arm out to use as a makeshift pillow. I curled up, and I felt myself drift into my realm of nightmares.

* * *

_**what did ya'll think? plz review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is my next chapter. let me know what you think, and I may answer your questions. (depends if it spoils the story)**_

* * *

_I yawned as I sat upright. I groggily rubbed my eyes, and I slid off of my large bed. I snatched Fluffy, my stuffed sheep doll, off of my bed. I dashed out of my room. It was my birthday! I was going to turn seven whole years old! I stopped, and I scurried out of the way of my mean daddy. He didn't look too happy, and I didn't want him to hit me more than usual. After he walked past me, I dashed to my mommy._

"_Mommy!" I squealed with delight, "I'm seven years old today!"_

_I climbed onto her lap, and I hugged her tightly. _

"_You are?!" She exclaimed _

"_You are growing up so fast!" She stated. I nodded my head eagerly. _

"_That's why I made this for you!" She said, and pulled out a box with pretty paper all over it. I gasped and I lightly took it. I found the edges, and I carefully unwrapped it._

_I finally finished uncovering my pretty box, I opened it and I squealed again. I pulled out a beautiful black and purple crown, with a black and purple dress._

"_What do you think Midnight?" she asked with a huge smile plastered on her face. _

"_I LOVE IT!" I screamed. I hugged her as tight as my small arms could. She hugged me back, and then she began to tickle my sides._

"_Momma . . . you're . . . killing . . . me!_" _I said between happy squeals. My squeals were contagious, and momma began to laugh too. _

_I frowned as I watched mommy ride off toward the nearby village. We just got done playing pretend. She left Hank, my daddy, in charge of me. _

"_AHH!" I shrieked when I felt myself get lifted up by my hair. _

"_Daddy! Stop! Please!" I begged. _

_**Thud! **_

_I began to cry hysterically. My face hurt. Daddy swung me into the solid rock walls, face first. _

"_Daddy! Why?!" I cried. Daddy grabbed me by the hair, and he drug me to his bedroom. No, not again!_

"AHH!" I shrieked and I began to thrash around wildly, trying to get out of this damn blanket. I finally busted out of it, and I stumbled to my trash can. I heaved and the contents of my stomach came up.

I finished and I turned around to a freaked out Enderman. He was awake, and he was staring at me with a mixture of confusion, and disgust.

"S-sorry . . . " I stuttered. "Bad dream."

He was still staring at me with those deep purple eyes. Wait, was there pity? Was he pitying me?

I gasped when he teleported in front of me. I cursed under my breath. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I stiffened. Wait. He was _hugging _me?! I was stunned. He had to basically squat to hug my short stature. I, still shocked, hugged him back. I buried my head into his shoulder, and I stopped myself from crying. I knew any kind of water would singe his skin. We stayed like that for several moments, and then I pulled away. I didn't want him to begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Th-thank you . . . " I stuttered. He resumed to his full height. He made a bubbling noise.

"Ah!" I yelped in shock as he lifted me up bridal style. He walked to my bed, and he placed me on my bed. He covered me up, and I turned as red as my blanket. This was _so _embarrassing. I knew he was trying to be nice, but it was still embarrassing. I rose up to a sitting position, and he was already camping out on the floor.

"Don't you want to sleep here?" I questioned. He shook his head no. I sighed and I silently slid off of my bed. I grabbed my spare blanket, and I covered him up. His legs may have poked out the end of the blanket, but I guess it would help. I sighed, as I crawled up into my bed. I closed my eyes, and I drifted back to sleep.

"Nnnngg . . . " I whined when Frosty's tongue wiped itself across my face.

"Why do you have to wake me up- EWWWW!" I squealed when she stuck her tongue inside my mouth. I gagged, and accidentally rolled off of my bed.

"Oh god! Thanks a lot! Now I gotta bleach my mouth . . . " I said dramatically into the floor. I heard her whimper, and I knew she had her head cocked sideways. I stood up, and I walked to my bathroom area.

I finally finished scrubbing my mouth, trying to get the butt taste out of it. I walked out, and then I froze. I looked on the floor, I looked up on my balcony, I even looked in my chest. I looked for him everywhere I could think of. Great. He was gone; he might have gone back to his dimension, or into a cave. Only Notch knows where that Enderman is. I sighed as I grabbed my iron sword, and my bow. I needed to find some pigs, and maybe even a cow.

**Enderman POV**

I sighed as I watched the square sun rise. I was perched on top of a cliff. My cliff. I heard the sound of crunching snow. I turned my head sharply, and I sighed with relief. Just a creeper.

"What were you doing in there Sssiriussss?" the creeper said. I growled in agitation. I hated it when anyone wouldn't keep their nose in their own business.

"None of your business!" I hissed at the creeper.

"Don't give me that attitude!" the creeper snapped back, "you know I could kill you if I wanted!"

"The same to you!"

There was a pause.

"_**Leave!" **_I yelled.

"Very well Sssiriusss!" I hated it when a creeper called me by my name. They always stretch the S's. Why can't they say Sirius properly?! I heard the crunching of snow heading off in the opposite direction. I swear next time that creeper bugs me, I'm gonna push that freak off of the cliff. I sighed, and movement caught my eye.

I saw a pig running like hell through the field. An arrow shot out of the surrounding forest, and stabbed the pig in the back of the head, sprouting out the forehead. I blinked, and I saw the Human dash out of the forest, with a wolf running circles around the deceased pig.

I watched with disgust as she ripped the innards out of the pig. I watched her expertly cut the meat out. Afterwards she stuffed all of the meat in her bag. There was a pack on the wolf as well, so she stuffed meat and bones inside. I was expecting her to leave the remains on the spot, but she dug up some dirt blocks. After that, she buried the remains.

She barely was able to lift the bag off of the ground, and she swung it onto her back, nearly tipping over in the process. That pig must have been at least 100-150 pounds before gutting. Seventy pounds of meat at least.

**Midnights POV**

I managed to put one foot in front of another, walking back home. I looked up at the sky. Good. It was about midday. I stiffened when I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. I dared to look behind me.

"_**AHH!" **_I shrieked loudly when I saw an Enderman right behind. I threw myself off balance, and I fell on my back, the straps holding me in place. I must have looked like a turtle on crack. I was rocking side to side, and my limbs were kicking wildly. I dared to look up again, and I froze. I felt _horrible! _It was _him_. The Enderman that I patched up. I felt my head turn red hot, and I sheepishly grinned. I was stuttering, trying to apologize, while trying to right myself back up. I looked to the opposite direction, and Frosty snatched a pork chop out of my bag.

"FROSTY!" I shrieked. I frantically tried to right myself up before she could get anymore. I felt myself get lifted up, and I got righted on my feet again, thanks to that Enderman. I dropped my bag, and I snatched Frosty's pork chop. I tossed her a bone instead, and she happily chewed on it. I turned around to look at him, and my heart sunk. He looked hurt. Not physically, but emotionally. I opened my mouth, ready to _apologize._

* * *

_**well, now you know their names. :3 description of midnight next chapter. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey ya'll! How are you guys? Sorry about the long wait, but here it is! :D Brand NEW chapter!**_

* * *

I looked almost strait up just to look up at his glowing, deep purple eyes . . .

"I-I'm sorry . . . I didn't know it was you . . . " I sighed,

"I didn't recognize you until I saw you the second time . . . " I nearly whispered as looked down at my feet. I looked back up, and he had a small smile. He made a bubbling noise, and I smiled. I wish he could talk English. I knew he could speak to other mobs, but not to a human.

I took in his appearance. He had a slightly pointed chin, and I never noticed a mouth line, until he smiled. He had a slightly bony body, yet he still had quite a bit of muscle. He had thin, yet long hands; his feet were about the same, long and narrow. His skin looked black, but in the sun rays, it changed to a dark purple. I just noticed he also wore a pair of jet-black pants that were well fitting, but not tight.

**Sirius' POV**

I looked down at the human. She was short, even for a human. She was almost too skinny too. She had her long, jet-black hair pulled back in a pony tail with a leather hair tie. Her skin was slightly tanned from being in the sun too long. She wore a long sleeved dark purple shirt with black stripes. She had black jeans on, and she had just put on her black fingerless gloves. Most of all, she had been striking, beautiful blue eyes

She turned around, ready to pick up the sack filled with meat. I snatched it, and swung it over my back before she had a chance to touch it. She turned back around, hands on her hips.

"Well just look at you!" she said and smiled. I smirked, and I motioned for her to lead the way. She stuck her hand in her much smaller pouch, and a look of shock was written all over her face.

**Midnight's POV**

Great. Just _great! _I left my map at my house. I left it on the stupid table! I was so busy getting ready. I just forgot it. I looked up at my friend, and he was looking down at me with confusion.

"My map. I-it's gone." I stuttered. His eyes widened. I face-palmed myself. I felt my rage build up, and I slammed my fist into the nearby tree.

"OW, DAMMIT!" I shrieked. I shook my bruised fist in pain. I glanced at his face, and a look of shock was on his face. I, confused, looked at the tree and there was this dent in the side. It had some cracks running from the dent, and some bark was gone where my fist collided with the tree.

I looked at my throbbing fist. I scratched my fist up, and it was already turning dark purple.

"I'm an idiot . . . " I mumbled under my breath.

I drug my feet through the snow, exhausted. The sun was setting, but I still hadn't found anything to signal toward my house. I groaned as I slumped up against the tree. The sun was near the horizon, and the skeletons would start crawling from their hiding; not to mention the stupid spiders. A small spider is bad enough, but an _adult. _THAT is a completely different story.

I wrapped my arms around myself. I was almost cold enough to start to shiver. I looked in the direction of my Enderman, and he was gone. I blinked, and I began to dart my eyes everywhere. He _had _to be nearby! I turned my head, and yelped at the sudden appearance of him. I cursed under my breath, and I sighed with relief.

"I'm gonna dig us a shelter . . . " I sighed after calming my heart. I pulled my shovel out of my pack and I jammed it into the soil.

I dug up three blocks, and he already had four blocks picked up and place. I shook my head and chuckled.

I sighed as I crawled into our little shelter. We made the ceiling three blocks high, and the rest was 4x4. thankfully, I packed two blankets. I had a torch set up, and I already had frostily snuggled up behind me. I had my back facing the wall, yet facing toward my Enderman. I shivered. My arms were nearly numb with cold, and my fingers where stiff as a board despite my gloves. I sighed, and I closed my eyes.

**Sirius' POV**

I stared at the human. Why was I so interested in this human? Maybe it was because she reminded me so much of _her,_ Charlotte_._ Or the fact she saved my life.

I stretched my arm outwards, and I stopped myself. What if she woke up? I wouldn't want to invade her 'bubble' of space. I gently touched her, and quickly withdrew my hand. I waited to see if she would stir. Nothing, she was pale, and I felt her forehead. She was like _ice. _She was so cold, and the poor thing was shivering.

I ripped myself out of my small blanket, and I draped it over her shivering body. I tucked her in around the edges, and I smiled when she cuddled in my warmth.

**Midnight's POV**

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked the crust out of my eyes. I was all tasty and warm. I looked at my Enderman friend and he was already up. He was staring at me with those deep purple eyes while sitting against the walls of our dirt fort.

"Uh, how long were you watching me?" I questioned awkwardly. He simply shrugged. I ripped myself out of the warmth of Frosty, and I had _two _blankets!

"Thank you . . . " I whispered, thanking him for his blanket. I neatly folded up the two blankets, and I stuff them in my pouch. I pulled out some bandages.

"I need to change them." I said referring to his bandages wrapped around his chest. He nodded his head, and he began to slowly unravel his bandages.

"In case you're wondering, my name is Midnight." I sighed after I tucked in the end of his bandages. I back away a few steps, to check the bandages for any sagging. He stood up off of the ground, and he towered over me. He was quite intimidating when he stood up, considering that I'm so tiny. He traced writing into the dirt wall.

'_My name is Sirius_' he wrote into the dirt walls. I grinned.

"A nice name!" I chuckled.

'_Thanks' _him wrote.

"Well, we better get out of here, while the sun is still up." I said shyly. He nodded his head as a response. I broke down the wall of our shelter, and I walked out. I yelped when he teleported in front of me. He made a bubbling noise, almost like a chuckle. I playfully rolled my eyes, and I shook my head.

"I'll get you one day. Just you wait!" I joked. He chuckled again, and so did I.

I checked my watch. Four hours of walking. My feet were killing me. I soon spotted the rising of smoke in the distance. My eyes widened and I squealed.

"FINALLY! WE ARE HOME!" Frosty dashed ahead, and I dashed after her. I broke through the tree life

"AHH!" I shrieked as the ground below me vanished. I felt a large hand wrap its way around my wrist, and all my weight smacked down on my arm. I was swiftly lifted back on solid ground, thankfully not splatted, or missing my arm. The hand released, and a pair of hands easily hoisted me up into a standing position.

I looked up at Sirius, and I dumbly blinked.

"Th-thank you . . . " I stuttered. I face-palmed myself.

"I'm such an idiot . . . " I muttered into my hand. I heard a whine coming from Frosty. Thank god she didn't run off the cliff like I just did. I petted Frosty, and I looked back at the cabin. Yup. It was mine. Thank god we finally made it. I surveyed the area, and I spotted a spot to climb down a couple blocks away.

"YES!" I yelled as I busted through the door. Frosty ran around the room barking. I dashed outside my house, to my backyard. I snagged some cold food, and I immediately began to shove a whole steak into my mouth. I walked into my house looking like a hamster. I blushed when Sirius was staring at me. I quickly chewed and swallowed. I sheepishly grinned.

I popped the fish, pork chops, steaks, and a pumpkin pie into my two furnaces. I felt like a ravenous zombie. It could be the fact that I only ate two cookies yesterday morning. A few minutes passed and I pulled out the fish and steak. I set it on my table.

"Have however much you want." I said to Sirius. I then pulled out the pork chops and pumpkin pie. I turned around and I watched the last fish disappear into Sirius' mouth. I tossed Frosty a porkchop, and she happily devoured it.

"I see you like fish." I said and giggled as I sat down into my chair. I placed the food on the table, and I started on a steak. I bit into the juicy, medium rare steak. I felt the sweet taste of meat ooze its way across my tongue, filling my taste buds with sweet heaven.

I heard whimpering from my right, and Frosty was begging for food. I smiled and I tossed her another porkchop. I finished two steaks, and I was finally satisfied. I could still jam some pumpkin pie in that black hole of mine. I split the pie between me and him, and I dug into my share.

* * *

**_What did you guys think about this chapter? Awesome, or flop? PLZ comment! I would appreciate it if people would review. :3 oh, and a shout out to the few guests that reviewed, sorry if your reviews are not there, I didn't realize my moderating reviews thingy was set to where I had to accept them within a certain amount of time. x.x so sorry... :( but review, review, review! :D_**


	4. POLL

hi everyone. I am debating to change the main relationship from Midnight x steve, to Midnight x Sirius. what do you you think? yes, no? reasons, questions? EVERYONE please vote. I don't know how to do a proper poll, (if there is one) so that's why I'm using this. I don't mind which ever one you pick, and I don't bite! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Truffles: **_**an underground mushroom that resembles a rough-skinned potato, eaten as a delicacy.**

**Hi, this is cooltreeko again. this is going to be a SiriusxMidnight story. If the votes are uneven on the reviews, I had 2 friends decide on that story, and including me. Sorry if you don't like it, but there will be Steve, and some awkward moments between him and Midnight. Also a one sided StevexMidnight. :)**

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

After watching Midnight devouring her share, I decided to try just a _tiny _bite. I felt the sweet taste of pumpkin touch my tongue, melting across the whole surface of it, filling my mouth with pure delight.

I finally finished my share, and I was still up for a couple more pies, but I didn't want to eat all her food. I nodded my head in thanks, and I smiled.

**Midnight's POV**

I grinned when his eyes literally lit up. His eyes turned a bright, shining violet color. He ate the rest, savoring every single bite. He finished, and he smiled at me, revealing his row of shark like teeth. I flinched slightly, and then I returned the friendly gesture. Idiot. His smiled faded because of my stupidity. I just wasn't expecting razor sharp, pointy teeth.

"S-sorry..." I mumbled, stuttering because of my shame. I sat there fiddling with my fork. I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. He nodded his head, and smiled without showing his shark teeth, accepting my apology. I heard the smashing of a plate.

"FROSTY!" I shrieked when she snatched my remains of a porkchop. I dive bombed after her, and she easily hopped out of the way.

"YOU LITTLE BUTT NUGGET!" I shrieked even louder. I scrambled to my feet, screeching at frosty, running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off.

**Sirius' POV **

I sat there laughing hysterically at Midnight, and Frosty. Frosty darted underneath the table, and Midnight dive bombed under the table, and grabbed Frosty's tail, tipping the table over.

"AHHH!" Midnight screeched as Frosty drug her around the house, banging her into the walls.

"GIMME MY PORKCHOP!"

I began to laugh harder. They _both _were stubborn as hell. Frosty finally decided that she had enough, and she dropped it. Midnight snatched the remains, and she held it up as if it was golden artifact.

"YES!" she then walked to the trash can, and dropped the remains in the trash.

**Midnight POV**

I cocked my eyebrow at Sirius. He was laughing hysterically, his face turned a lighter shade of purple, and he fell out of his undersized chair. He laid there on the floor laughing instead of getting up. Oh he was gonna get it. A certain 'someone' is going to get him.

"BARK BARK!" Frosty barked, and then she dive bombed his face, and she began to lick his face from chin to forehead.

"AHHH!" he shrieked from disgust. I began to laughed, and I felt my face turn red. I clutched my sides, and I was in tears by the time he finally escaped Frosty's grasp. He was defiantly not amused.

I laughed even harder, and then I began to snort, like a _pig! _I blushed greatly, but I couldn't stop laughing, and I sounded like I was a pig rooting up truffles

He began to laugh along with me. Frosty cocked her head sideways, and looked at me like I was crazy. She even whimpered. She coiled her legs up, and my laughter stopped. Oh no, not me! I was tackled down on the ground before I could react.

"EEEWWW!" I shrieked, and I nearly barfed when she frenched kissed me, _again! _I felt her tongue wipe across my whole face.

"EW! DANG IT FROSTY! STOP!" I shrieked. I squirmed, and I managed to stand up for a few seconds, only to get tackled down again. I covered my face, and I played dead. Frosty stopped licking me to death, and then she whimpered. She nudged me, and she began to whine. I took my few seconds, and I bolted up, and on top of my book shelves. She was jumping up, trying to reach me. Thankfully I was two blocks high, and out of her grasp.

I wiped most of her slobber off of my face, and I groaned with disgust. The drool was almost dripping off of my face. There was Sirius, laughing his arse off, and here I was standing on a bookshelf, hiding from my own dog. How pathetic.

I finally got Frosty calmed down, and I flipped the table right side up. I constantly had to shoo Sirius away, I kept on telling him it was my fault, not his. Meaning _I _am the one that is supposed to clean it up, not him, _me! _He was more stubborn than I was. I spotted him picking up a tipped over cup. I groaned, and I finally gave in.

"Fine!" I grumbled at him.

"You win, but I _will _get you!" I said dramatically while pointing a finger at him. He smiled, revealing his shark like teeth again. It took me a moment to return the kind gesture. Thankfully he didn't catch that. If he did though, he didn't show it. I really need to grow up. He isn't going to hurt me, even though I know he could definitely break every bone in my body. I jammed that thought to the back of my mind, and I began to mop up the mess we made.

I couldn't wait till I could wash my face. The only reason why I haven't is because I knew he would have had everything cleaned up by the time I was done.

we had finally cleaned my mess, and I finished washing my face. I was already wrapped up in my blanket on the floor insisting him to sleep on the bed.

"_Think about your wound! Don't want it to hurt more than it should, right?" _my words nearly echoed through my mind. He sighed in defeat, and laid down on the short bed, resting the rest of his body on the stool. He bubbled in thanks to me, and I nodded my head as a response.

I shifted over on my other side, giving my other side a break from the hard wooden floor. I wish I could have carpet flooring, but with mine and Frosty's antics, that carpet would stink to high heaven, and I would have to put my head in a pillow case just to sleep. Heck, I would have to do that just to breath in my house.

I sighed, and I forced my uncomfortableness to shut up. I drifted into a deep sleep.

I yawned quietly and I sat upright. I rubbed the crust from my eyes. I unraveled myself from my blanket, and I stood up. I sighed softly, and I looked over at my bed. Siruis was slightly curled up, and I could hear him breathing softly. one of his arms was pulled up to his chest, while the other was tucked underneath his head, functioning like a pillow, even though he had one. I walked over and I peered out my window. There were no skeletons, or zombies. I didn't see any creepers hiding out in the snow either.

The sun was shining bright, and making the frosted trees sparkle like glitter. It was almost spring, when all the white snow melts. When all the little lizards and toads start coming out of their holes, and when all the beautiful animals have babies. I needed to go to the nearby jungle to gather some fruit, and some cocoa beans. I wrote a quick note, and I pasted it on the door.

_Be back in a few _I wrote on a piece of paper. I smiled when I saw Frosty's paws twitching while she slept. I slowly creaked the old door open and I slipped out. I silently pushed the iron door all the way shut after grabbing my tool bag. I walked off, with the snow crunching under my feet.

I finally walked through the rest of the snow, and through a pasture. I finally met the giant rain forest. I immediantly began to spot the cocoa bean pods ripe, and ready for the taking.

"AHH!" I shrieked as the vines I was hanging onto began to tear and unlatch itself. I carefully and slowly began to reach to the nearby vines. I got a grip of one of the thin vines. Now if those thin vines will hold while I reach the larger-

"AHHH!" I shrieked as both vines snapped. I felt my body become light, and my stomach dropped. I was at least 20 blocks in the air. I felt the wind whistle through my hair. Well, this is it. All for those damn cocoa beans.

_**CRAA-AACK!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Steve's POV**_

I stared down at this young woman. She looked fragile, and her body was so thin. Her hands were dainty, and her figure was small. I placed her hand in the palm of mine, and I noted how hers were calloused, like mine. Though instead of her hands being rock hard like my own, hers were slightly soft. I was 6' 4". She must have been slightly taller than five feet.

I sighed sadly as I looked at her splint. She must have dropped from high up, because her lower part of her left leg broke in half. She had cuts and bruises all over her body from the fall through the tree limbs. How she survived I was baffled by. Could be the fact that the limbs broke her fall, and her being so light.

I lightly touched her bruised face, and I couldn't imagine the beauty she had before her death defying drop. Her face was smooth, and I could only imagine what color her beautiful eyes were. Women here are incredibly rare, just like any human. I sat down in the chair nearby, and I watched her, waiting for her to wake up.

_**Sirius's POV **_

I growled in frustration, and I punched the wall. I knew something went terribly wrong.

_Be back in a few _those words mocked me every time I thought of them. It was nearly dark, and she still wasn't home. I opened the front door, and I walked out into the bitter cold, following her footprints. I needed to find her, _fast! _Whoever hurt her will _pay! _

_**Steve's POV**_

I heard soft moaning coming from the young woman. I bolted up and hovered at her bed side. Her eyes were slowly fluttering, and then they burst open with fright. She let out the highest pitched, horrible scream I had ever heard. A scream drenched in fear, and pure horror.

_**Midnight's POV **_

I nearly hurled. I somehow managed to live, and now I'm here, in a man's bed. Men. All the men I have ever encountered raped, or tried to. Every single one. Even my father, and my own sibling. What's to say this man is not one? I felt tears well up in my eyes as I swiftly swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I bolted up-

"AHHHH!" I shrieked in pure agony. Unbearable, sharp and stabbing pain shot up my left leg. I crashed down into the floor in agony. I fought the pain, and I managed to stand up, and hobble slightly.

My left leg gave out again, and I felt strong arms grab me. I felt my tears stream down my face in despair as I squirmed. I felt his muscular arms completely wrap around me, and my arms. I could barely squirm because he had me so tight. I began to kick wildly in desperation, and I even landed a few crotch blows with my right leg. He grunted and loosened his grip for only a few seconds each time, but his grip would become tight again.

_**Steve's POV**_

What the hell did I ever do to this woman?! She was acting like I was going to kill her, or worse. She couldn't go out in the daytime, let alone the night! I hissed in pain as her good leg kicked me in the groin. If she kept this up, she might make me sterile!

"Calm . . . Down . . . Dammit!" I hissed in agony. I carried her to the bed, and I used both my arms to pin her to the bed, leaving her legs to kick at nothing.

_**Midnight's POV**_

He pinned my arms to the bed, and positioned himself out of the way of my legs. I struggled, and his grip only got tighter. I stopped moving all together, and I felt hot tears stream down my face.

"Please . . . don't hurt me." I sobbed. "Not like my dad did . . . please!" the horrible memories flooded my mind. All I need is for that to happen again.

I looked at his face with pleading eyes.

His grip slackened greatly, and he brushed my hair out of my face with one hand.

"Now who said I was going to hurt you?"

I felt my tears slow, but I was still scared. Men loved to lie. I sniffled, and I looked at him, he looked like he was honest, but I couldn't be so sure. He slowly and cautiously let my other arm go, and he waited to see if I was going to try to make another break for it. I just laid there, and I slowly sat up.

Now that I calmed down a little, my body condition slapped me in the face all at once. My arms were covered in bruises, and cuts. I could only imagine what the rest of me looked like.

My eyes trailed down to my legs, and my breath hitched in my throat. I had a splint on my left leg. When I tried to get away, I screwed up the splint, and my leg was slightly bent where it wasn't supposed to bend. I heard the man sigh.

"Looks like you screwed your leg up again." I numbly nodded while tears still trickled down my face. He positioned himself at the foot of the bed, right where my foot was.

"This is going to hurt." He sighed. He didn't have to roll up my pants leg, because he sliced it off while I was out cold. His hands lightly brushed my skin, causing me to visibly flinch. He sighed as he unraveled the bandages. Every touch from him made my skin jerk, and my heart was pounding in my chest. I was terrified of this man.

_**Sirius' POV **_

It was pitch black outside, but luckily I could see in the dark. I followed the foot prints, and they lead into the jungle. How stupid was she to venture into the jungle, where zombies and skeletons loved to hide under the huge trees?! She didn't even have Frosty with her! I growled in frustration, and I nearly took a stone block to throw into the nearest skeleton.

_**Midnight's POV**_

I hissed in agony when I felt a sharping and stabbing pain as he popped my bone back into position. I was careful to not even flinch because I didn't want my bone to pop crooked. He swiftly wrapped a new bandage around my splint, and he neatly tied it off.

"Th-thank you." I mumbled timidly. He stood up and I couldn't help but shrink away from his height. He basically towered over me. I felt myself quiver slightly in fear.

I could always stand up to a zombie, and creeper. Heck, I stood up to an Enderman, and forced him into my house! Men are a different story. All the ones I met did wrong, _disgusting _things to me. Forced me, used me, starved me, kept me in their house against my will for revolting reasons. Now he is keeping me in his house, against my will. God only knows what he's gonna do to me.

I felt a tear trickled down my face, my bottom lip quivering. I never cry, but I was so scared. I squeaked and jerked out of fear when I felt his hand touch my shoulder. He yanked his hand away, and he sighed sadly.

"What have I done to you?" I heard him sigh.

I blinked and it took me a few moments to find my voice.

"N-nothing." I barely whispered. I began to chew on my bottom lip, to stop the quivering.

"Then why are you so scared of me?"

I took a deep breath.

"I-I'm scared of men." I whispered.

"All they do is violate me . . . " I sniffled. "My father, my brother, every man I-I came in contact with. My mother never knew what my father has done to me before my father killed her." Tears were streaming down my face. "My brother helped my father, because he was a sick psycho, a-and I escaped one day, at the age of 17." I pulled my knees to my chest, even though my broken leg throbbed. I buried my face in my knees, and I felt uncontrollable sobs rake my body. I stiffened when I felt a hand gently place itself on my shoulder. It gave a gentle squeeze, and I felt the bed shift as he sat down next to him.

_**Steve's POV**_

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I didn't understand, but now I do. Her whole life, being abused in the worst way. All by men. I am a man, so all I did was revive those old memories. She fears me because she feels like she can't trust men. I can't blame her. Seeing her bury her face in her knees, sobbing hysterically, just tore my heart in two. I didn't know what to do. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and I gave it a gentle squeeze despite her tensing up. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry . . . I wish I could have helped you . . . "

That instantly ceased her sobbing. I smiled a little at the result. I frowned as she began to sob even louder. I honestly didn't know what to do.

_**Midnight's POV**_

"I'm sorry . . . I wish I could have helped you . . . "

Those few words instantly stopped my crying. Those words echoed and I was stunned. I felt my body fill with a whole new feeling. A mixture of hope, joy, and disbelief. I began to sob louder, not with fear, and sadness, but with joy. I heard him sigh, as his hand removed itself. I fought to hold back my sobs. I finally got myself under control, and I unburied my face, and looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"Th-thank you . . . " I said shakily. He seemed taken aback, shocked even. I have begun to trust this man. The first time I trusted a man since I was six years old.

"My name is Steve." He said calmly. He brought his hand out in front of me. I took his large hand in mine, and I gave it a firm squeeze.

"M-mine's Midnight." I whispered.

"Nice name." He complemented.

"You too . . . " I mumbled timidly as I let his hand go. I felt the bed spring back as he stood up.

"It would be best if you get some rest." He stated. I numbly nodded my head, and I wormed under the blankets.

"Th-thank you . . . " I murmured. He nodded his head as reply, and he put out a few of the torches to where we both could still see. I closed my eyes.

_**Sirius' POV**_

The faint scent of blood filled my nose. Not just any blood. _Human _blood. My heart sank. I don't know why I care so much for Midnight. She saved my life. I felt like I _had_ to protect her, even if I would die in the process. I took a deep breath, and I located the source. I dashed toward the source, stopping frequently, smelling for the source. I looked around the dark, and my heart stopped. There was dried blood on the grass. No. _Hell _no! She better not have . . . Damn her! I sank to my knees, in disbelief. No, she had to be somewhere else. I spotted footprints, definitely not hers. New hope bubbled inside me. She could still be alive.

_**Midnight's POV **_

_Snort Snort!_

I felt pressure on my chest. I cracked open my eyes.

"AHH!" I shrieked when I saw a pig in my face.

"PORKY, GET OFF OF HER!" I heard Steve scream. The pig squealed at his booming voice, and he hopped off of me. I sat up, and I stared at the strange pig. He had a hat, _and_ a scarf on him! How in the heck did he get those on him?!

"Sorry, he, uh, likes visitors." Steve said sheepishly.

"How did he get those-"

"He likes to wear them. Watch."

He swiftly removed the pig's hat and scarf.

"SQUEEEE! SQUEEEEE!" Porky squealed. Steve replaced the scarf and hat, and the pig hummed slightly. I smirked at them both. Maybe all men are not bad. Maybe there are good men out there.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, read and review please! Any comments from 'this is horrible' to 'awesome job' is welcome, I don't bite! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6

I shook my head in disbelief at that pig.

"AHH!" Steve shrieked when Porky tackled him to the ground. Porky jammed his snout in Steve's face, and Porky snorted loudly. I snickered. Steve had an unamused look etched on his face, a face that showed this was the norm here.

"Get off..." Steve said. Porky only snorted louder. Steve shoved the pig off of him, and scrambled up before Porky could hop back on his chest.

"SQUEEE! _SQUEEEE!" _I cringed at Porky's shrill screaming. Steve hoisted up Porky, and he lightly tossed him out the front door. He slammed it before Porky could dash back inside. His head poked up in front of the window.

"Sorry about the pig..." he sighed.

"I-it's okay." I said shyly.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he said as he sat down.

"Purple..."

We soon got into a decent conversation, and we got to know each other better. There was a pause.

"I, uh, gotta use the restroom..." said and blushed. "Got any crutches?"

"Yeah. Just a sec." he said as he rushed to the next room.

A loud clattering noise followed, and a few minutes passed. He finally appeared from the room, carrying a pair of crutches.

"Do you need any help?" he offered. I shook my head no.

"but thank you." I said timidly. He shrugged as a response. He handed me the pair of crutches, and he kept a cautious eye on me, making sure I wasn't going to fall. I swiftly stood up, and balanced myself on my crutches.

"Which door?" I said, referring to the three doors, including the one he entered. He pointed it to the middle. I swiftly hobbled to it, and I nearly tore the door off of the hinges trying to get in there before I pissed on myself.

I hobbled out of there feeling _much _better. I looked around, and Steve was no were in sight! I sighed, and I lightly sat down on the bed.

"Sorry it is taking so long." I nearly jumped out of my skin, and I sighed with relief after realizing it was just him. The scent of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I stood up and hobbled into what I assumed was the kitchen, investigating the delicious scent. I looked around, and there was Steve serving us both breakfast.

He stood at least 6 ft tall, and he had a short goatee. He had short, brown hair, and he wore a blue T-shirt, with a pair of jeans.

"Hope you like scrambled." he said as he finished evenly dividing our plates. He slid them both onto a table. I hobbled over, and I slid into the nearest chair. He poured us both a cup of water, and he placed them on the table. He lightly sat into the opposite chair I was siting in.

"Thank you..." I said timidly, referring to the freshly prepared meal.

"Yeah, no biggy." he said and smiled. I smiled as a response. I bit into bacon, and I moaned with delight. The sweet, salty taste of bacon filled every crevasse. This bacon was so sweet, yet slightly salty. It was the _best_ I have ever tasted.

_**Sirius' POV **_

I finally hit the end of the Jungle. I earned a few scratches from an Ocelot I spooked, and some kind of wild thorns. I was relieved to get out of that damp and humid hell hole. The humidity made my skin itch, and I got singed a couple of times when a few drops of water hit me from above. I was still hell bent to find her. May god have mercy on who ever hurt her, because I sure as hell won't have mercy! I spotted a house on the horizon, and I began to teleport and sprint.

_**Midnight's POV**_

I finally finished all my bacon, and I started on my large serving of eggs.

"I'm glad you liked it." Steve chuckled. I nodded my head, and I bit into another bite of light and fluffy eggs.

_**BAM! **_

I shrieked and I froze stiff. Steves eyes widened and he bolted up, and dashed out the kitchen.

"_Shit!" _he cursed under his breath as he dashed back in and grabbed his diamond sword. He bolted back out of the kitchen. I heard a deep animalistic growl, and Steve yelped. My eyes widened.

_**THUNK! **_

I cringed at the loud noise of something banging into the rock walls. I jumped up on my crutches and I poked my head out of the kitchen. My eyes widened, and a squeak popped out of my throat. There was Sirius, holding Steve up by the throat. Sirius' eyes literally lit up when he saw my face.

_THUD! _

Steve smashed his fist into Sirius' jaw, and he slipped out of Sirius' hand. He dived for his diamond sword just as Sirius quickly recovered. Steve managed to snatch the sword, just as the Enderman grabbed his ankle. He swung around, ready to slice Sirius' hand off.

"_**STOP!" **_I shrieked at the top of my lungs, as I threw my crutch at Steve, knocking his sword out of his hand. His eyes widened, and he looked at me in shock, completely stunned. My leg couldn't hold my weight, and I began to fall. I closed my eyes, ready for my face to collide with the wooden floor.

My face hit something soft, and I opened my eyes. My face was laid up against dark purple skin. I looked up at deeply glowing violet eyes. He hugged me tightly against his bandaged chest, and he nuzzled his face into my neck and I blushed, even though I kinda liked it. He tenderly kissed my neck, and I dumbly blinked. Did he just-

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Steve yelled. Sirius growled as he gently placed me on the floor. I watched helplessly as they fought with each other. Steve landed a glancing blow to Sirius arm. My eyes widened, and I honestly didn't know _what_ to do. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Sirius yanked the sword out of Steve's hand, and he threw it behind him, making the sword go through the wooden wall, almost to the hilt. Steve's eyes widened, and Sirius slammed Steve into the wall by the throat. He squeezed Steve's neck with one hand, turning Steve's face into a bluish purple tint. Sirius bared his razor sharp shark teeth at Steve.

"Sirius... please, stop!" I said between sobs. He turned his head, and his eyes widened. He blinked a few times, like he couldn't believe it. He looked at a nearly passed out Steve, and he released his throat. Steve crumbled to the floor, gasping for air. He was completely screwed up. His nose was broken, his face almost looked like a grape, and his throat had a bruising hand print on it. The scent of burning wood filled my nose. I looked through the kitchen door, and I stiffened.

My other wooden crutch got stuck in the furnace, and the crutch was now a torch. I watched with horror as the fire spread to the surrounding wood. The floor in the kitchen was blazing like the nether, and it was heading towards me. Sirius effortlessly lifted me up and I felt my body go numb, and my vision blackened. I blinked and we were outside of the flaming house. I nearly began to panic. Steve was still trapped inside!

"Can you get him?" I begged Sirius. He looked down at me, bewildered. He nearly rolled his eyes as he place me on the soft grass. Then he disappeared. I chewed on my bottom lip, I hope Steve is not dead yet! I nearly yelped when I saw Sirius holding a squirming Steve pop up out of no where. Sirius carelessly dropped Steve on the ground, earning a moan from him.

"_SQUEEEE! SQUEEEEEEE!" _I heard Porky squeal. I looked up just in time to see Porky barreling after Steve. Porky skidded to a stop and nudged Steve, to make sure he was still alive. Steve moaned, and I crawled to him.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I didn't understand a single bit of this. This man_ kidnaped _her, and she is so frickin' worried about him! I didn't get it, but I was starting to feel a pain of regret. Maybe he didn't. I have no clue whatsoever. She inspected the man, checking for broken bones.

My eyes widened in shock. She had a splint on her leg! The splint was crooked, and so was her leg. I felt queasy at my stomach. She didn't put that there, he had to have been the one that did that. I felt regret bubbling up, but then again, he kept her from me. He nearly sliced my friking hand off too!

I watched as she attempted to place him on the pig. I shook my head, and I flopped that man on the back of the pig. I took the scarf off of the pig, and I secured him with it. I gently picked Midnight up bridal style, and I pulled her close to my chest. I peered into her ice blue eyes, and she smiled at me. I returned the kind gesture.

"Can we take him to our house?" I heard her mumble as she broke eye contact. I nodded yes, and inside I was happy. _Our _house. Not _my _house, she said _our _house. She considered me part of her family. But I was also partly unhappy about taking that male human to our house. He was definitely competition over her. I didn't know why, but I had already become _possessive _of her. I felt she was mine alone. I was scared though, of our well being. If word spreads, the Enderdragon would be furious, and all we need is hell to break loose.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Rushed? Good pace? Review please! :D**_


End file.
